Muerte y Sufrimiento
by SnapePrince
Summary: SnapeSinistra


Vivire toda mi vida sin perdonarme.  
¿Porque no me movi cuando pude?  
  
La guerra nos llego un dia antes de lo esperado. Mientras yo pasaba informacion a la orden del fenix. Recibimos noticias de urgencia y todos nos fuimos a la lucha.  
Alli, cerca de lo que FUE San Mundos, el hospital de magos, habia fuego. Gente tirada el el suelo, magos y muggles por igual. Todos cubiertos en sangre. Muertos. El ataque, fue al hospital, al parecer no estaban preparados para un ataque de tanta magnitud.  
Alli, frente a un grupo de magos vestidos en tunicas negras y mascaras blancas estaba el. Su cara palida tenia una asquerosa sonrisa. Sus ojos rojos, sin piedad, brillaban con emocion. -"Severus...mi viejo amigo. Llegas tarde ¿sabes?...Y con el bando.....enemigo...." Maldito sea.  
Dumbledore, se paro frente a mi, el buen ,viejo dumbledore me defendio. Siempre lo quise como el padre que NUNCA tuve de niño.  
  
Mientras todos se lastimaban, en una lucha de distintos colores, yo, preotegia a Potter, el que, a sus 17 años y con mucha fe en el, nos salvaria de una vez y por todas. El chico era muy bueno en batalla. Mientras yo luchaba por protegerlo, el luchaba con cualquier otro que nos interrumpiera el paso hasta el centro. Donde se encontraba el Sr. Oscuro.  
Lleve a Potter al centro.Potter hizo un excelente trabajo de batalla, y luego de la perdida de un dedo, logro su objetivo, mato al Sr. Oscuro.  
  
Todos celebramos e ignoramos un detalle.  
Uno de los mortifagos agarro a un reen.  
Sinistra. Auriga Sinistra.  
La mujer a la que mas he amado en toda mi vida.  
Su cara, que usualmente era alegre, tenia miedo en cada trazo.Sus ojos cerrados y temblando de miedo.  
  
Dumbledore, por supuesto, no queria mas muertes, pero un arresto limpio y la vida de la profesora de Astrologia mas hermosa del mundo.  
  
-"La matare....si no deja libre a los mortifagos...y ami, por supuesto."  
  
El solo hecho de que podia morir me hizo temblar. Mire a mi lado....Granger.  
La estudiante mas inteligente de la escuela. Ella, sabia, habia descubierto, deverdad ni me pregunten como, mis sentimientos hacia Sinistra, y me miraba con la misma expresion que tenia Sinistra....miedo.  
En ese momento de distraccion oi gritos y hurras.  
Los mortifagos habian sido liberados, Sinistra caminaba hacia nosotros mientras que su secuestrador le apuntaba su varita.  
  
Di la vuelta y me puse mi mascara. Me iba a unir a la manada de mortifagos uyendo. Moverme cerca del secuestrador y matarlo. No lo dejaria vivir despues de el susto que le dio a Sinistra. Me uni al grupo y nadie se dio cuenta de que, yo, Severus Snape, el traidor se les habia unido. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente seguro detras de un arbol y en mira el secuestrador, sucedio.  
Todos los mortifagos se habian aparecido, a donde no se. Y el secuestrador utilizo su ultima oportunidad.  
  
-"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
El hechizo golpeo a Sinistra de espaldas, matandola al contacto con su pequeño cuerpo.  
Y yo, como un estupido, me quede en el limbo. En shock.  
Dumbledore ataco y la mascara volo.  
Lucius Malfoy, mi supuesto mejor amigo.  
  
-"Eso, Severus, es por tu traicion. Te pago con tu misma moneda."  
  
Dumbledore ataco a Lucius matandolo con el mismo hechizo que utilizo para matar a Sinistra. Y Lucius murio antes de poder volver a parpadear.  
  
De vuelta, todos celebraban nustro triunfo. La enfermera, curo y unio a los guerreros blancos. Yo soy gris, ni bueno ni malo. Por lo tanto fui el ultimo. Poppy me dio una pocion, que en mi estado de shock ni registre, y un toque con su varita.  
  
-"Ya, estas listo. Todo sanado."  
  
Pero lo que nunca entendieron es...que yo nunca volvere a estar sano.  
El amor de mi vida habia muerto.Ni varitas, ni pociones, ni comida, ni fiestas, ni el mismisimo aire podrian ayudarme.  
Luego de su muerte, Vector, la profesora de Aritmacia, nunca me cayo muy bien la bruja, me conto que ella fue la mejor amiga de Sinistra. Me conto todo lo que Sinistra sintio por mi. Y de haberlo sabido antes, aunque sea un solo beso hubiera recibido de aquellos labios.  
  
Cai en depresion total. Granger al ser la persona que es, llena de bondad y buenos sentimientos me visitaba, todabia me visita mejor dicho.  
Descubri, que ella sabe muy bien que se siente perder a alguien TAN querido.  
Ronald Weasley murio en batalla....  
  
Al tiempo, ambos nos desaugabamos nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro. Nos hicimos buenos amigos. Ella cambio, y yo me di cuenta.....ella se enamoro de mi.  
Yo,a pesar de que nuestra relacion de amigos era muy buena, la rechase. Pues yo NUNCA le seria infiel a la mujer ala que ame, amo y amare.....Aun asi ella este muerta.  
Nunca le sere infiel a su recuerdo, a lo que sentimos el uno hacia el otro y nunca fuimos valientes para decirnoslo.  
Aunque Granger continue visitandome, en este sitio de locos, nunca cambiare mi forma de pensar y sentir. Aunque este a kilometros de mi hogar, en un sitio llamado "hospital para enfermos mentales de Brooklyn".  
  
Y si se dan cuenta, no estoy loco. Es el simple hecho de que ni siquiera a Dunbledore, ala persona que mas confianza tenia, le hablaba. Deje de salir y de comer. Por eso estoy aqui. ¿Y saben porque deje de hacer todo eso?  
Porque el dolor que tengo por dentro es tanto, que solo se remedia con la muerte.  
  
Y al parecer este es mi castigo. Dios no me quiere llevar a ver a mi vida.Me tiene encerrado en este mundo. Donde solo hay muertes. Donde cada dia la gente olvida de donde vinimos. Donde tengo que pasar el resto de mi condena...solo.  
Hasta que Dios decida que es mi hora, mi momento, de volver a ver la cara alegre de la mujer que ame por 16 años. Hasta ese dia......seguire aqui. Sufriendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:  
Lo dedico a She is a Star y a las demas excelentes escritoras de fanfictions en , que escriben historias de Snape & Sinistra, mi pareja favorita.  
Decidi poner un poco de espiritualidad para iluminar.Y mensajes ocultos.  
  
Diganle a los que quieren,aman cuanto los: necesitas, extrañas, adoras, amas, quieres, etc. todas las veces que puedas. Porque nunca sabes donde estaran mañana, y cuando no estaran ahy para decirselo. Y si es un chico(a) que les gusta. ¡Animense! ¿Que se pierde tratando?  
  
y otra cosa.....No simepre los que dicen ser tus amigos lo son. Cuidado con eso.

Disc:

Los personajes son, claro, de J.K. Rowling. Y el Nombre que use para Sinistra es de Shes a Star. Excelente escritora. vayan a leer


End file.
